harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan recovers nicely
After a near heart scare instigated by arch-enemy, Rhonda Whittenberg (as shown in the previous episode Rhonda is told off by everyone.), Dylan is pampered and nursed back to health by his attentive family and friends. This also shows the first real appearance of Penny Randolph, a former prisoner who is a friend of the Harper family! Also catch the foreshadowing of Lois and Lucia Jensen as they are mentioned to have moved back to Boston. Scene One Dylan's townhouse, two days after the blistering confrontation with Rhonda at the Atchley mansion. Dylan has been in bed. After nearly having a heart scare, he is resting and allowing everyone to nurse him. Dr. Leslie Worthington-Steele, who has taken his case, while working with one of the finest cardiologists at Mass General, had him checked over at the hospital overnight, and while there wasn't really any major damage, or damage at all, she still wanted him to be in bed for a few weeks to allow his stress level to go back down. Now, Dylan is sitting up reading a book that he loved. He was reading Peyton Place, a classic he loved and had read numerous times since he was in school. Shane Donohue, Dylan's cousin (his sister is Astrid McIntyre), is coming in and talking with him. SHANE: Knock, knock. DYLAN (looks up from his book): Hi, Shane, come on in. SHANE: You look good. DYLAN: Yeah, I am getting there. Luckily there wasn't any damage, Dr. Steele says I should be all right, but to take it easy. SHANE: What are you reading? DYLAN: Peyton Place. A book I once studied in American Lit. Mrs. O'Neill, my lit teacher recommended it some days ago. I thought it was boring then, but I am intrigued. I watched the movie at one of the Classic Cinema theaters a few weeks ago. The book is very well-written. SHANE: Cool. DYLAN: Yeah, I never had a lot of time to read, not since becoming co-CEO with Sheila, but with me sidelined in bed for a few weeks, I can catch up on some reading. Which is good. SHANE: I am sorry to have heard about what happened. DYLAN: It's fine, Shane. Who told you what happened? SHANE: Astrid called me, while I was in Los Angeles, and she told me what happened. I am sorry I wasn't able to be here to help you. Astrid told me that it was a vicious evening. DYLAN: Shane, you have no idea how bad it really was. Rhonda Whittenberg got told off for her killing of Jennifer. SHANE: I heard about that. Uncle Jason told me the whole thing. How are you guys holding up? DYLAN: Better, but it is a day-by-day operation though. Vi has been getting out more. Mainly she and Gisele are hanging out a lot. Nancy, Lucia, Lois, Mark and Cam have stayed around Boston to help her too and to give her the support she needs. They've gotten her to go back to work. Nancy left a few days ago, she headed back to Savannah, where she lives. Lucia and Lois found a house here that they share with their brother. They've been a great help and a boon to Violet. Mark and Cam still are here in town; and Gisele has been staying with her at Uncle Jason's house. I think Violet and Gisele are going to go in on an apartment together. Either those two or Violet might move in with Lucia and Lois. Uncle Jason and Aunt Sandra are doing the best they can. They watch Maggie a lot, kind of to help Craig at times. It does their heart good to help him that way and it gives them something to do and someone to spoil. SHANE (grinning): I am sure it does, Dyl. How long are you bed-ridden? DYLAN: For a couple of weeks, maybe more. Dr. Steele wants to make sure nothing is wrong with the heart muscle. She and Dr. Langlois, the cardiologist they brought in from New York, want to make sure everything is all right on that end and they had me on bed rest for a few weeks. SHANE: Good, good. I am glad. When you get off bed rest, I'll be over and then we'll work on some relaxing techniques for you. DYLAN: Thanks, Shane. I so appreciate that. (Shane smiles as he sees a doll in Dylan's bed.) SHANE: Who tucked that in with you? DYLAN (grinning): I bet you anything it belongs to one of the twins. When I got home from the hospital after they checked me over last night, I was trying to sleep, and I think it was Ashley who brought one of her dolls to my bed and tucked it in with me while I was sleeping. (Enter an exuberant Ashley) ASHLEY: Yeah, it was me. Did you like it, Daddy? DYLAN (smiling): Yes, sweetheart, I did love that. ASHLEY: I was scared that you were not feeling well. DYLAN: I am fine now, honey. It will take a lot more than what happened to take your daddy out. ASHLEY (happily): Yay! (Enter Sheila, grinning) SHEILA: All right, come on, Ashley dearest, let's let your daddy rest. ASHLEY: All right, Auntie Sheila. SHEILA: Cathy has some things for you two to play with in the play room. ASHLEY: OK, see you, Daddy. DYLAN: See you, honey. (Ashley runs out of her daddy's room) SHANE: She's thriving, isn't she? SHEILA (smiling affectionately after the little girl): Yes, she is. Quite bombastic, but she has a lot of heart. (Sheila sits down next to Dylan, holding his hand) DYLAN: What's going on, dear? SHEILA: I talked with the cook over the menu, and she's going to be cooking dinner later. DYLAN: Thanks. Where is everyone else? SHEILA: Well, lets see, Audra and Shawn are at Uncle Steven and Aunt Samantha's; Libby went to a catering event with Linda; Derick is still at work; Roger is working in the study, but he'll sit in with you later, he told me; Allen and Adam took Derek to the Public Gardens; your mom is at a charity function with Philomena Balducci. She won't be back until later on. Mrs. Armstrong, our new housekeeper, is watching Alexandra. DYLAN: Good. I am glad things are humming along. (He yawns) But I am getting tired. I think I am going to take another nap, all right? SHANE (patting his cousin on the shoulder): All right. You just concentrate on getting better. SHEILA: I will wake you up when dinner is ready. hon. I'll bring it up for you, ok? DYLAN: Thanks, dear. See you, Shane. (Dylan snuggles into his bed and falls asleep, holding Ashley's doll in his arms. A few hours later, Roger comes into the room, as he promised, and he gives his cousin a kiss on the cheek and then sits in the big chair next to his bed, and takes his hand.) Scene Two Downstairs in the study. It is after dinner. Audra and Shawn are back, they brought Marilyn Harper with them. SHEILA: Hi, Aunt Marilyn. MARILYN: How are you, Sheila? SHEILA: I am fine. MARILYN: I am glad, dear. How is Dylan doing? SHEILA: He's doing fine. He's on bed rest as you know. MARILYN: Yes, I recall Dr. Steele recommending that. SHEILA: He had dinner and then he went back to sleep. Adam and Roger are in there with him right now. MARILYN: Good, he really needs his rest. I got a call from Wendy. Her committee meeting is running a little later than she thought. They are having dinner catered there, or I think they said they are going to Elaine's Eats. SHEILA: Ok, thanks, Aunt Marilyn. What are you doing this evening? MARILYN: I had no plans. My book club meeting isn't until tomorrow night, so I thought I would come over with Audra and Shawn. They saw me as they were coming back from Cambridge. SHEILA: That's right. You and Aunt June are in that book club here on Beacon Hill. MARILYN: That's right. Also, your Aunt Wendy is in it too. (Enter: Wendy. She had just returned home.) SHEILA: Aunt Wendy. How went it? WENDY: It went well. We all had dinner at Elaine's and then we adjourned. They told me to take my time, what with Dylan on bed rest and all. How is he? SHEILA: He is doing fine. He had a good dinner, and I told him to get as much rest as he can. He's asleep now. Adam and Roger are in there looking in on him. WENDY: Good for you. I would have told him the same thing. SHEILA: Well, we're on the same wavelength, although he is your son. WENDY: It's the mother in me. SHEILA: Yes, that is true. You and he have that extraordinary bond. You really took the ball and ran with it when you stepped in as his mom. WENDY: He is so much like his dad. SHEILA: I know, and we all love him. MARILYN: He ate a good dinner, Wendy. I made sure of it. WENDY: Thank you, Marilyn. What are you doing here tonight? MARILYN: I had nothing better to do and we don't have book club until tomorrow night. WENDY: Very good. Where is everyone else? SHEILA: Everyone else is here. The kids are playing in the play room; the nanny is taking care of Alexandra, and I think she's asleep. WENDY: That is good. SHEILA: Yep. I think we're going to play a parlor game. WENDY: Will Dylan be able to be in on it? SHEILA: I think so. WENDY: Good. (The women go to the study.) Scene Three MCI-Framingham, the women's prison in the Metro West area of Greater Boston. Rhonda Whittenberg is in the women's wing of the prison, serving time for her murder of Jennifer Harper. A woman named Penny Randolph comes up to her. She shoots a wicked glare at her. PENNY: You are Rhonda Whittenberg are you? RHONDA (snobbishly): Does it matter to you? (Penny slams her against the wall) PENNY: You better listen to me, you stupid little bitch! I think you had best see who is in charge here. And that someone is ME! And you really made an enemy with me, Whittenberg! One thing you should know. RHONDA: Get off me, you bitch! PENNY: No, I will not! Not until you know something about me. And my family! RHONDA: I don't care to know, but I know you're wanting to tell me! PENNY: The Randolph family and the Harper family are close friends. (Rhonda is slightly stunned; but her oblivious façade is still in place.) RHONDA: What do you mean? PENNY: You stupid bitch! My family is friends with Jennifer's family! Jennifer was one of my sister's closest friends! RHONDA: So?! PENNY: My sister comes to the prison, bawling her eyes out, and she told me what happened. And she also told me what you did and how you behaved! RHONDA: Oh, wow! Your sister was crying her eyes out over that stupid nothing! PENNY: You will surely regret saying that! My sister LOVED Jennifer Harper. They were close friends. (Penny storms out of the room. Rhonda isn't concerned at all.) GUARD: Where is Penny Randolph? RHONDA: Who cares?! GUARD: I do. She is being released. RHONDA (appalled): WHAT?! GUARD (enjoying the look of sickness on Rhonda's face): Yes, she's served her time. RHONDA (lying): You have got to be kidding! She's not due for release, I am! GUARD: No, you're not! You're in here for life. RHONDA (already plotting and scheming): I'll be fixing that one, you can bet on it! (The guard is not sure what to make of that statement. She meanders on the way to the next cell.) Scene Four Dylan's townhouse a couple of hours later. The group is settled in Dylan and Adam's bedroom. Dylan is refreshed after his after dinner nap. While Dylan is still bedridden, he is involved in the game. He is permanent guesser, while everyone else is playing a game of Charades. The teams are Dylan, Adam, Sheila, Roger, and Marilyn; while Derick; Shawn, Audra; Wendy and Allen comprise the other team. Derick is trying to get the group to guess the movie he's acting out. DYLAN: I have no idea of what it is, do you, Rog? ROGER: Nope, I don't. How about you and Sheila, Aunt Marilyn? MARILYN: I have no idea either, darling. I wish I knew. SHEILA: Derick must be very good, he has us all confused. (Everyone laughs) WENDY: I don't know what it is and he's on my team. SHAWN: Keep guessing, guys. (Something clicks in Sheila.) SHEILA: Wait a minute, water, a wave, right? (Derick nods) DYLAN (catching on with his cousin's brain wave): I think we know, don't we, Sheila? SHEILA: Yes, we do! MARILYN: I wish I knew. DYLAN and SHEILA (grinning): The Poseidon Adventure! DERICK: Yes! You got it! (The group laughs. Sheila hugs her cousin) SHEILA: Another point. DYLAN: Yep. ADAM: How are you doing, honey? DYLAN: Doing all right. This is a great time. MARILYN: I hate to put a damper on this, but I think I may need some help. ADAM: Of course, we'll help you as we can, Aunt Marilyn. What's going on? MARILYN: My house is being sold. The house I live in now, actually. June offered me her house, so I could remain in Louisburg Square, but I am not sure I want that. SHEILA: Well, we DO have an extra large bedroom here in the townhouse. Were you looking to moving in there? MARILYN: Yes, I was. DYLAN (with affirmation): Of course, we'll take you in, Aunt Marilyn. MARILYN: Thank you, all. I have sold some of my mementos, to help with the money, except my personal possessions. SHEILA: Well, we can have your things brought to the room quickly. MARILYN: Thank you. But what about Libby? She lives here too, right? (Enter: Libby) LIBBY: There is room a plenty. And it will be nice to have you live with us. MARILYN: Thank you, Libby. (The group continues their game, with Libby now joining Dylan's team.) Scene Five Outside Dylan's house, some days later. Penny Randolph, just released from prison, has shown up. Marta Harper looks at her, and is immediately concerned. MARTA: What are you doing around here? PENNY: I am sorry, I was looking for Dylan Harper. MARTA: Dylan is under bed rest for a couple of weeks. Who are you? PENNY: I am Penny Randolph. My family and your family are good friends. (Out comes Aaron, Marta's husband.) AARON: Penny?! When did you get out of prison? PENNY: A few days ago. MARTA: You know her? AARON: Yes, Marta. Her parents and my parents were close. She ran off the rails when she was in her 20s, but she is back to normal, it seems. PENNY: Yeah, Prison can do that to you. I was wondering how Dylan is. I heard he got remarried after Alex died. MARTA (relaxing): Yes, he did. He married a wonderful man named Adam Mathison. They've been married for about three years now. PENNY: That is fantastic. I am so pleased with that. He's been due for marriage again. MARTA: What brings you around? PENNY: I heard he almost had a heart attack. AARON (worried about his nephew): Yes, he did. And we think Rhonda Whittenberg had something to do with it. PENNY (astonished): Oh, she did, did she? MARTA: Yes, she did. While we were confronting Rhonda, Dylan had felt some kind of pain in his chest. She can drive people's stress levels high. PENNY (already planning): Well, well, well. That is some food for thought. AARON: What are you planning, Penny? MARTA (worried): We don't you back in prison. PENNY: Oh, I won't be back there, guys. I promise you that, but I KNOW some people from my prison days who are still there. THEY can do the work for me. Someone I knew who was my associate co-leader with me, will know what to do. MARTA: I hope so, Penny. Dylan needs to be avenged. PENNY (winking): Don't you worry, Marta. Dylan WILL be avenged, and so will Jennifer. (Penny takes out her cell phone and makes a call. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila